Calcium is a universal second messenger regulating essential cellular signaling events in a broad range of cells, tissues and organisms. In neurons, action potentials (APs) trigger large and rapid changes in cytoplasmic free calcium. Similarly, activation of synaptic glutamate receptors during synaptic transmission produces Ca2+ in dendritic spines. Calcium imaging using synthetic calcium indicators has been used to measure neuronal spiking and synaptic input across populations of neurons in vitro and in vivo. However, synthetic indicators are difficult to target to specific cell types or sub-cellular locations, and the loading procedures are invasive and damaging to neural tissue, precluding repeated, chronic in vivo measurements.